Tuff Puppy: The Video Game
Tuff Puppy: The Video Game is a video game based on the TV show Tuff Puppy. There are 15 chapters in this game. Plot Chapter 1: Snaptrap's Schemes The story begins at the Petropolis Museum during dawn, D.O.O.M is looking through the windows of the ceiling at all the golden artifacts including the Kruger Rat which is in a giant safe. Francisco broke the windows with his giant jaw. Ollie through some rope and the team sneakily climbed down and hit the floor. A Security Guard noticed and was about to attack them. Francisco then immediatly rammed at him and knocked him out. Snaptrap took out his bag and stuffed all of the artifacts in it including the Kruger Rat. D.O.O.M's mission was sucessful and escaped before anybody else noticed. 3 hours later, Petropolis Museum opened and the tourists were shocked to see that most of the artifacts were stolen. Soon it made headlines on the newspaper. Keswick found out about this and told The Chief what happened. As Dudley and Kitty were eating donuts The Chief barked to make them go to D.O.O.M's Headquarters to find out whats going on. They got on there car and drove off. When they got there no one was there except for 1 clue left by Larry, his brief case full of notes. Soon our heroes reported back to T.U.F.F Towers and showed The Chief what they found. Keswick then analyzed the information recorded and soon discovered that D.O.O.M was behind the Petroplis Museum robbery. Chapter 2: Busted Keswick explained: "Luckily L-L-Larry is very r-r-reliable when it comes to e-e-evidence." Agent Nutz suddenly came inside Keswick's Labratory with a video tape. He put in a TV and it show D.O.O.M sneaking in the Petropolis Museum and stole artifacts including one in particular, the Kruger Rat. Dudley and Kitty were shocked and asked Agent Nutz where he got the tape. Unfortunately he doesn't speak english so Keswick translated what Agent Nutz said. They continued the rest of the tape and found out they sneaked out through the back door and left a trail of sticky notes since Larry was writing notes in bad handwriting and kept scraping. Soon Dudley sniffed out the scraped sticky notes and the heroes ended up near a club named Snaptrap's Evil Lounge. The door was locked and they weren't able to open it. So Dudley and Kitty peeked through a window and saw Snaptrap on stage while everybody was clapping. Snaptrap spoke: "Members of evil, I present to you golden artifacts and the one and only Kruger Rat !" Everybody clapped as curtains revealed priceless artifacts while Snaptrap was holding the Kruger Rat. Dudley whispered an idea about busting in but Kitty had a better idea. Kitty climbed up to the roof and found an opening. She then silently jumped on the boardwalk near the roof of the stage. And unwrapped all the sand bags. In a flash a big cloud of sand covered the entire stage and all the artifacts disappeared except for the Kruger Rat. Snaptrap was furious and threw the Kruger Rat in a safe, Mad Cow walked on stage and carried it to one of D.O.O.M's Trucks. Kitty put all the artifacts in a empty sandbag and told Dudley to return it to the Petropolis Museum. Chapter 3: The Chase As Dudley was coming back from the Petropolis Museum after returning the artifacts he saw Kitty escaping the angered villains. Dudley joined her and both of them got on their car and drove off. D.O.O.M got on their truck and eventually catched up to them. Suddenly there was heavy traffic up ahead and the car took a turn to the right. The movement was so fast that Snaptrap failed to follow them and the truck took a turn to the left. A big vehicle accident soon ensued. Snaptrap screamed: "Larry why you told me they went to the left!" Snaptrap punished Larry by leaving him in the destroyed D.O.O.M Truck. Due to the heavy traffic and destroyed vehicles the villains hid in a dumpster for a long period of time. Back at T.U.F.F Towers, The Chief was delighted to know that the golden artifacts were returned but was angry since Snaptrap was sneaky enough to still have the Kruger Rat. When it was midnight Snaptrap and the villains (including Larry) emerged from the ruins. Snaptrap made a evil grin knowing he found the Kruger Rat in the safe, its glow gave hope that theyt will get revenge on T.U.F.F for ruining their schemes. They found T.U.F.F Towers as they were finding D.O.O.M Headquarters. Larry's intelligence made the evil team break a wall with another of Francisco's rams. They collected important technology from the Lab and took them back to the headquarters. Chapter 4: An Evil Plan The next morning Snaptrap drank hot cocoa and sat down on the table, he had a conversation with his fellow Doom-mates about the perfect plan with all of the stolen technology. Larry's ideas were ridiculous since Snaptrap thought they would fail. Snaptrap said: "Maybe we should build robots called Exterminators and take over Petropolis!" He then made an evil laugh. Ollie replied: "Thats a great idea boss." D.O.O.M soon started working on the robots with T.U.F.F's technology. Back at T.U.F.F Towers Keswick was desperate to find the missing technology, the last room he checked was where he put his Cloning Device. It was missing as well. Nobody knew who stole it or who is using it. Even Dudley couldn't do anything about it. The Chief was also doubtful what D.O.O.M wants with the Kruger Rat. Category:Video Games